


Crush

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A misunderstanding among friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crush

Allison had been the one to bring it up to him since Scott would not look him in the eye.  Stiles just sat dumbfounded trying to figure out where they got this theory from.

“It’s understandable, Stiles.  Close friends sometimes develop these feelings, but ignoring them will just cause more harm than good.”

“Uh?”

“It’s okay to have a crush on Scott.”  Allison cooed causing both boys to flinch at the word crush.  “As long as you don’t push it on him and understand he doesn’t feel the same way.”  Finally Stiles could not take any more of her trying to explain away his ‘crush.’

“Okay, let me explain a few things.  Confronting the person with the crush about said crush usually forces the strain; not the crusher ignoring it.”  He waved his hands violently shushing them.  “And Scott is my brother from another mother.  If I did have a crush on him, it would be incestuous, because I see him as my BROTHER.”  He made sure Allison nodded before continuing.  “Now will one of you explain where you got this idea from?”

“You’re heart skips.”  Scott blurted out.  “Whenever we’re hanging out alone, it skips.”  Stiles groaned resting his head in his hands.  “And you smell of arousal when we’re talking too.”  He rubbed his head roughly letting the slight pain focus him.

“I can’t believe I’m going to say this.” He mumbled to himself.  “Scott, listen to my heartbeat very careful, and keep your nose sniffing.”  He waited for him to nod before speaking.  “I do not have a crush on you.  I am not in love with you like that.  I have no sexual urges for you at all; to me you are like the creepy grandma guys picture to turn themselves off.  Got it?”

“You’re telling the truth, but rude dude.  I am not the creepy grandma.”

“For me you are.”

“But why does your heart skip then?”  Allison asked, her face lightly flushed with embarrassment.  Stiles shrugged refusing to answer her.  Today has been awkward enough without his secret coming out.

“Derek!”  Scott blurted.  “You like Derek!”

“What!”  Stiles looked around wildly hoping no one, like Derek’s pack was nearby.  “Why would you think that?”  He tried not to give himself away.

“Then you don’t like him.”

“Yes.”  Stiles breathed out, relieved for a moment until he saw the shit-eating grin crossing Scott’s face.  “That’s evil, Scott.  You’re not supposed to use your powers for evil.”

“I can’t believe you have a crush on Derek.  You guys don’t go near each other.”

“We spend plenty of time trapped together.”  Stiles argued.

“So you spend more time with him than Lydia. Congrats, should I get my best man’s toast ready.”

“Shut up.”  He threw one of the pillows at Scott.  Allison just stared at him in shock.

“You told me to shot him.”  She gasped.  “How can you say something like that about someone you like?”

“The same way, I can point out Lydia’s partly evil, and Scott can be dumb at times.”

“You wanted me to shoot him.”

“It’s not like it would have killed him.”  Stiles shrugged like it was not important.  “Are we done with the Stiles interrogation?”

“Yeah, dude.”  Scott was still grinning.  “You know, I’m going to harass you about him now.”

“Just don’t let any of his pack find out,” Stiles slung his backpack on his shoulders, thinking for a minute.  “Or Derek find out.  I want to live to see graduation.”  He headed out, laughing when he heard Allison turn to Scott and complained about Stiles wanting to shoot Derek in the head. 


End file.
